The Half-Blood Princess
by x.jovial
Summary: Autumn Snape hasn't lived the ideal life. Hidden away because of her father's fear of embarrassment, she's been brainwashed to believe many horrible things. But when she meets a certain Draco Malfoy, she suddenly has a reason to smile.
1. Sorrow

The sound of owls filled my ears as I trudged up the Owlery stairs. I was instantly greeted by a huge gust of wind that sent chills up and down my spine. I shivered and pulled my cloak tighter to me. When I was at the very top, I wandered over to the railing and leaned against it. I'd hoped to see a sunset. At Hogwarts, there's always the most gorgeous sunsets with brilliant colors of orange, purple, red, and yellow. I was disappointed. I'd had a pretty rough day and I would've liked to see some light...

Hogwarts has always been my home, no matter whatever other house me and my father live in. I don't care what my father thinks. He doesn't even care about me. Heck, I don't think he even cares about anything or anyone. He's not a caring person, exactly.

I sighed and pushed my long dark red hair out of my face. The wind only kept blowing it back in my face, however. I hated it, so I decided that I'd just go back inside. I quickly walked down the stairs, almost tripping a few times.

I'm not exactly a student at Hogwarts. Not yet. I live here with my father during the school years. You see, my father is one of the professors. I bet you a Sickle you can guess who he is. Yep, my father is the one and only Professor Severus Snape.

To be completely honest, he scares me to death. He's often angry with me. I guess he has his reasons. I have extremely bad anger issues occasionally, and I always have my several types of anxiety disorders. Sometimes, it gets bad enough that all of it will combine and set me off on angry rants. He thinks it's unacceptable behavior. Well, actually, it kinda is. My father also annoys me to death. He's just so firm and stern that sometimes I want to just punch him right in the nose. But...he just scares me too much.

I quietly entered me and my father's s chambers, hoping he either wasn't there, or that he was asleep.

"Autumn," said a low, sharp voice from behind me.

I jumped, groaned, and turned around. His cold black eyes met my green ones, and they seemed to pierce them.

"Where have you been?" he asked sternly.

"Just up in the Owlery..." I muttered, shrugging.

"You were supposed to assist me in organizing my office. Don't you recall our conversation earlier?"

"Well...now I do. I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

"We'll do it tomorrow. As for tonight, you best be off to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight, father."

"Goodnight, Autumn."

I swiftly turned around and walked to my small bedroom. I walked in, shutting the door and locking it. I grabbed some pajamas and changed into them. Right after I did, I stared at the strange scar on my hand. It was lightning shaped and I knew Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, also had one similar or exactly the same. It was weird. My father just won't tell me how I got it, so I really just try to ignore it most of the time.

I crawled into my stiff, grey bedding and laid my head down on my pillow. I let out a long and loud sigh. I hoped that when I started going to Hogwarts I'd finally find my place in the world, other than "Snape's unloved daughter". I wanted to be a normal girl, despite my flaws and disorders. I hoped to make friends. I'd never, throughout my entire life, had a single friend. I mean, I always stayed locked up in my room everyday, so that would definitely make it hard to make friends.

More than anything...I wished my life was better than it was...


	2. My Not-So-Happy Birthday

I carefully wiped down the small potion vials and scrubbed out all the grime that covered them. This wasn't the sort of thing I wanted to do today. It was kinda my birthday. I didn't even think my father remembered.

When I got done with the bottles, I moved on to the potion ingredients storage. It was a mess in there! It was utter chaos! I groaned and reluctantly got to work.

After two hours of hard and tiring work, it was completely spotless in there. I gave a small smile at my hard work all done. I actually felt really accomplished.

After than, my father said I could be done. Finally. I sat, resting in my bedroom, playing with a lose thread from my shirt. It was at times like these when I was bored, that I thought about the Hogwarts houses, and which on I'd be Sorted into. Naturally, my father wanted me in Slytherin. And while that sounds...great...I didn't think I was sly or cunning at all. Besides, I didn't really like snakes. Slytherin just wasn't for me.

Then there was Gryffindor. My father told me as a young girl that if I was placed in Gryffindor, he'd disown me and make the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest raise me. I think he only told me that to scare me into not wanting to be a Gryffindor. It worked. But, I'd never really been very brave. I can be a major coward.

Hufflepuff wouldn't be the best option for me. I'm not really known for my kindness.

Ravenclaw would be okay for me. I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty dang smart. I really love reading. I had to teach myself because my father was always teaching and left me alone for hours almost everyday.

But...then again, I wanted my father to be proud of me...so, I guess my two options were Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in," I said quietly.

My father quickly barged in and walked over to where I sat quietly in the side of my bed.

"Autumn, let's go," he said.

"Go where?" I frowned.

"To Diagon Alley to get your school things."

"Oh. You didn't tell me we were."

"That's because I've just decided it. Don't take that tone with me."

"I don't have a 'tone.'"

"You're using it right now and it's very disrespectful."

I sighed and nodded, but didn't say anything else. After all these years I've learned that it's best not to argue with him. He turned and left the room. I followed closely behind and we were at the small cobblestone fireplace to travel by Floo Powder.


	3. Draco Malfoy

It was nice to actually get out of the castle for once. I'd only been to the crowded and busy little town of Diagon Alley twice before, and I absolutely loved it.

I slightly smiled at the sights and the warm smells around me. While there were plenty of adults there, I could see so many Hogwarts-aged kids with armfuls of supplies.

"Where should we start, father?" I asked him.

"Let's go to Flourish and Blott's first," he replied.

30 minutes later...

We'd made our way around all the stores except for Olivander's. My father was paying for the kitten I wanted. I cradled the small thing in my arms and gave a small smile to her. She was a tabby cat with the most brilliant blue eyes. She was adorable! I decided to name her Sophie.

While my father and I were leaving the store, we ran right into some people. There was a man and who I'm pretty sure was his son. Both of them had platinum blonde hair, though the father's was a lot longer, and the son's was slicked back. They shared the same steely grey eyes.

"Ah, Severus. It's been quite a long time," the father said somewhat emotionlessly to my father.

"Indeed, Lucius. This must be your son, Draco."

"And this must be...Autumn, was it?"

"Yes. I'm assuming that it's Draco's first year at Hogwarts? It's Autumn's as well."

"Wonderful."

I couldn't help but notice how little emotion was in the conversation. I looked away from the two adults, and met the eyes of the boy, who I was pretty sure was named Draco. He was just staring at me, a small smirk on his face. I was really uncomfortable, so I looked away. The two of our fathers were having a conversation, so I knew I shouldn't interrupt. I turned my eyes back to Draco, who was still staring at me.

"Don't worry. I don't bite," he joked, smirking more.

I slightly smiled, but didn't say anything. My anxiety was kicking in right about then, and I didn't want to say something stupid.

"D'you talk?" he smirked.

I nodded, but still didn't say a single word.

"I'm going to need more proof than just a nod."

"S-sorry. Yeah, I-I can talk."

"That's alright. I take it you're shy, then?"

"Yeah, just a little..."

"That's okay. You seem cool enough. Say, what house d'you want to be Sorted into?"

"Well, I'm stuck between two. It's either Slytherin or Ravenclaw for me."

"I want to be in Slytherin. That's where all my family have been for several generations."

"Cool."

"I guess we haven't really been formally introduced. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"And I'm Autumn Snape."

"Pleasure to meet you. I like your cat."

"Oh, thanks."

I'd nearly forgotten about the small kitten in my hands.

"What's his name?"

I giggled slightly. "Firstly, she's a girl, and secondly, her name is Sophie."

"That's a good name for her."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, it suits her."

We made eye contact again, and butterflies flew around in my stomach. Why was I feeling like this? I'd interacted with people before without being this flustered. It was boggling.

"S-so... y-you want to be friends?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. You're pretty cool, Snape," he said with a smile.

"Oh, well you're cool too, Malfoy," I said with a small smile.

"Draco!" his father called, "Come! We're leaving."

"See you on the train," Draco whispered.

"Bye," I said with a slightly bigger smile.

He smirked then turned and followed his father. I felt my face get all hot, and I smiled. He was so nice and so funny. I was glad I found someone as great as him to be my new friend.

I saw my father staring at me sternly, so I rid my face of all emotion and looked him in the eyes.

"I see you've taken a liking to young Mr. Malfoy," he said, somewhat smugly.

"N-no... not in that way. We're... we're just friends," I insisted.

"Alright, Autumn, but don't let it be the other way. Not yet, at least."

"Yes, father."


End file.
